Curtailed Distances
by Seiffer
Summary: Kaitani Riku, 18 tahun, running back dan safety tim Enma Fires. Ternyata menjadi yang terbaik di seluruh negeri bukan hanya satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk bermain American Football. Slight RikuMamo.


**Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>Warning:<strong> Kemungkinan OOC  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RikuMamo  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

**Request dari Mitama134666**

* * *

><p><strong>Curtailed Distances<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><em>"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa melawan ambisiku untuk mengalahkan yang terkuat!"<em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Bagi Kaitani Riku, 18 tahun, _running back_ dan _safety _dari tim _Enma Fires_, prinsip itu berlaku untuk berbagai unsur dalam lingkaran kehidupannya. Sekolah, _American Football_, bahkan hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Dan untuk yang terakhir ini, ada satu nama yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dahulu:

Anezaki Mamori.

Manajer cantik dari _Saikyou Daigaku_. Setahun lebih tua diatasnya, blasteran Jepang dan Amerika. Orang yang sudah dianggap sahabatnya, Kobayakawa Sena, sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Seorang wanita yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihat dan dikaguminya dari jauh.

_"Riku… kenapa kamu tidak bergabung di Universitas Saikyou? Dengan nilaimu, itu akan mudah kan?"_

Pertanyaan Unsui di hari pertamanya tiba di _Enma_ kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. Kenapa? Jawabannya sederhana saja.

_"Aku sudah berpikir, setelah lulus, kali ini aku ingin coba untuk menang dari Hiruma-san... aku sadar kata-kataku ini sangat menakutkan, tapi…"_

Riku tersenyum sendiri ketika memainkan kembali pernyataan yang terekam baik-baik di otaknya itu. Sena, yang dulu bahkan tidak berani melawan sekelompok _bully _cengeng, sekarang berani menantang salah satu _quarterback_ amatir terbaik di Jepang? Luar biasa. Rupanya "adik" nya itu, perlahan tapi pasti, sudah maju satu langkah lebih dulu darinya.

_"Kurasa aku sepertimu, yang bergabung dengan tim lain supaya bisa jadi pemain American Football yang sesungguhnya, bukan cuma sebagai saudara Agon Kongo, bukan begitu, Unsui-san?"_

Untuk Riku sendiri, ada satu alasan lagi. Alasan yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya kepada orang lain, yaitu menjadikan Anezaki Mamori sebagai miliknya. Dan untuk menggapai cita-cita yang tampaknya setinggi langit itu, ia harus mengalahkan semua pesaingnya, setangguh apapun. Jatuhkan Hiruma Youichi untuk merebut _touchdown_! Target yang sama dengan Sena, namun untuk tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pertama memasuki teriknya musim panas, Riku menjalani sparing perdana dengan _Saikyoudai Wizards_ sebagai anggota baru _Enma Fires_. Kali ini mereka bertandang ke rumah milik Universitas terbaik di negeri itu. Walaupun hanya pertandingan persahabatan, stadion hampir penuh oleh para pendukung kedua tim.

Pertandingan sudah memasuki _quarter_ terakhir, dengan skor saat ini 63-6 untuk _Wizards_ dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal lima menit. Lima menit! Bisa apa dengan lima menit? Kombinasi Agon-Yamato-Taka-Ikkyuu di bawah menara kontrol Hiruma terlalu kuat, hanya _kick_ dari Kotaro saja yang mampu menyumbangkan angka bagi _Enma_.

Tapi Riku sudah berkali-kali berada dalam situasi seperti ini, ia pun bukan anak kemarin sore yang akan menyerah begitu saja menerima kenyataan pahit dihadapannya. Ini baru permulaan, dan ia yakin rekan setimnya pun berpikiran yang sama.

"Riku, ayo! _One last play_!" Teriakan Sena membuyarkan lamunannya.

Benar, apapun yang terjadi, walaupun sudah pasti kalah ia harus menunjukkan yang terbaik.

Ia membawa helmnya dan berjalan memasuki lapangan. Di tengah-tengah seruan keras penonton, teriakan-teriakan teman satu timnya, serta aroma testosteron dan adrenalin di udara, ia bisa melihatnya.

Sosok itu.

Rambut cokelat terang yang tampak halus dipermainkan oleh angin, kulit putihnya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya matahari, dan mata biru secerah langit yang terlihat begitu indah. Riku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya ketika Mamori memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lembut saat sedang berbicara dengan Hiruma, sibuk menuliskan data di _notebook-_nya. Beruntung sekali mereka memiliki Manajer seperti dia.

Apakah setidaknya, dalam lima menit ini ia bisa membuat senyuman itu menjadi miliknya?

.

.

.

_Priiiiiiiittttttt!_

Wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan selesai._  
><em>

"63-12 untuk _Saikyoudai Wizards_!"

Sorak-sorai penonton dapat terdengar memenuhi arena, para pemain saling bersalaman.

Pertandingan yang bagus.

Riku melepaskan helmnya, tersenyum puas. Timnya kalah, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mencetak _touchdown_ di _play_ terakhir tadi. Ia menyusul rekan-rekan satu timnya di _bench_, yang sibuk membicarakan pertandingan barusan. Ia mulai melucuti peralatan yang dipakainya. Tepat ketika ia sedang berusaha melepas _glove_ yang melekat di tangan, sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya.

"Riku."

Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya, "Eh? Mamo_-nee_? Kalau cari Sena, tadi dia ada di—" Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari keberadaan temannya. Namun sejauh mata Riku memandang, Sena tidak terlihat dimana pun.

"Aku memang mau bicara dengan Riku, kok_._" tukas Mamori.

"Benarkah?" Menyambut pernyataan itu, ia menyadari bahwa nada suaranya tadi sedikit tinggi, persis seperti remaja yang sedang puber. Ia kemudian berdehem dengan kikuk, berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. Ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan intonasi yang dibuat sempurna,

"Benarkah?"

Riku merasakan rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Mamori tertawa lepas. Dalam hati si pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan mengutuk warna kulitnya yang pucat. Pasti ia terlihat bodoh karena Mamori bisa melihat semua bukti kecanggungan diwajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Riku tahu kalau aku kagum melihat permainanmu tadi. Bagus sekali, lho… bisa mencuri _touchdown_ dari _defense _sekelas_ Saikyoudai_, luar biasa. Bahkan Hiruma dan Agon mengakui kemampuan _run_ mu di _play_ terakhir tadi."

Riku tidak tahu harus merasa lebih senang mana, menerima pujian dari Mamori sang Manajer atau pengakuan dari Agon dan Hiruma, dua pemain terbaik Universitas _Saikyou_.

"_Otsukare_," Mamori kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum, "Lalu, ini… kebetulan aku bikin terlalu banyak. Riku suka tidak?" Ia menyodorkan kotak plastik transparan yang tampaknya penuh berisi lemon madu.

Ia menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, tanpa menatap mata Mamori. "Eh—oh… su-suka sih… terimakasih, ya Mamo_-nee_."

"Sama-sama_…_" Mamori hendak berbalik untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya ketika tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya ketika ia kembali menatap Riku.

"Oh, iya… panggil aku Mamori saja, ya."

Ia tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Kata-kata yang sudah begitu lama ia tunggu untuk diucapkan.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia pun bisa memanggil namanya. Nama seorang wanita yang begitu disukainya, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih... Mamori."

"_Ja ne_, Riku."

Ia menemukan dirinya terus memperhatikan figur familiar itu menjauh dari belakang. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka terlihat menyempit dalam jangkauannya.

.

.

.

_"Hei, apakah ini berarti aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat ke goal line?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Osh! Begitu bayangan awal saya kira-kira mengenai hubungan RikuMamo. Bagaimana kesannya, minna-san? Saya dapat ide waktu kemaren malem baca chapter terakhirnya E21. Menurut saya, kata-katanya Riku keren banget (selain muka dewasanya yang sempet bikin saya ngedrool juga :D). Dan berawal dari percakapan antara Unsui dan Riku itulah saya dapat ide untuk fic ini.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, mungkin ada yang mengharapkan adegan kissing dsb. Saya belum kebayang sampe situ sih... hehehe.

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
